Present
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Side story of SQUARE... Special for Hinata's birthday ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU. OOC. typo**

**Side story of SQUARE**

**Special for Hinata's Birthday**

**Happy Reading :D**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah, disini saja Gai-san..."

"Eh, tapi Nona... sekolah Nona masih beberapa meter lagi. Selain itu, cuaca juga sedang tidak bersahabat," kata orang yang dipanggil Gai-san itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadi supirku Gai-san?" kata gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Supir yang bernama Gai itu pun membalas senyum majikannya dengan sama lembutnya. Majikannya ini benar-benar rendah hati pikirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya, Hinata-sama!"

.

.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ketika mobil Porsche hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya sambil menikmati salju yang perlahan-lahan turun. Ia memang sengaja tidak turun di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Selain agar tidak mendapat perhatian berlebihan dari penghuni sekolah, menurutnya mobil yang mengantarnya terlalu mencolok untuk seorang anak SMA seperti dirinya.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" kata seseorang ketika gadis itu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan," kata Hinata lagi-lagi dengan senyum lembutnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama sahabat dekatnya yang bermarga Yamanaka itu.

"Hinata-chan, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi beli kado natal, ya?" kata Ino.

"Aku belum beli kado untukmu dan Sai," cengir Ino.

Hinata tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu Ino-chan," ucap Hinata.

Mereka berdua kemudian menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga menuju kelas mereka, kelas XII-D. Ketika melewati kelas XII-A, Hinata melirik sekilas ke dalam kelas tersebut. Matanya seolah-olah mencari sesuatu disana. Ketika tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, dalam hati ia berguman,

'Dia belum datang...'

"Hei, Hinata-chan... Kau tidak beli kado untuk si Namikaze?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ahh... tidak mungkin Ino-chan, dia kan tidak kenal aku,"

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan kota Tokyo padat dikunjungi oleh orang-orang terutama para remaja. Wajar saja, mengingat hari itu adalah tanggal 24 Desember. Para remaja sangat antusias menyambut malam natal yang biasanya mereka habiskan dengan karaoke dengan teman-teman sambil tukar-tukaran kado natal. Tak terkecuali bagi dua orang gadis manis berambut Indigo dan pirang yang tengah asyik memilih-milih barang di sebuah departemen store.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau kubelikan kado apa?" tanya Ino ketika mereka melihat-lihat dompet pria di etalase khusus dompet dan tas.

"Terserah saja, Ino-chan. Apapun yang kau belikan aku pasti akan senang," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Matanya sedari tadi tertuju pada dompet hitam berbahan kulit yang terlihat mewah.

"Eh! Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata-chan!" protes Ino.

"Sebenarnya, kado natal yang kuberikan kali ini sekalian untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Jadi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Kata Ino lagi.

Ya, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya Ino memberikan kado natal pada Hinata, dua hari kemudian Ia memberikan lagi kado ulang tahun.

"Sudah, sudah Hinata-chan! Pokoknya pilih saja yang kau suka, tidak usah malu-malu. Boleh pilih yang mahal juga, kok!" kata Ino sambil mendorong Hinata ke arah sepatu dan tas-tas elegan khas wanita.

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Ino. Sahabatnya itu memang sering sekali memberikan hal-hal tak terduga untuknya.

"Tunggu Ino-chan..."

"Menurutku dompet itu bagus, cocok untuk Sai," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dompet hitam yang telah diliriknya sejak tadi.

.

.

Hinata dan Ino kini berada di bagian aksesoris perempuan. Tempat itu penuh dengan berbagai benda yang dianggap 'kawai' oleh kebanyakan anak perempuan. Pita-pita warna-warni, bando berenda, bros dan berbagai benda khas cewek lainnya bertengger rapi di tempat itu. mata sang gadis Hyuuga melebar dan mulutnya terbuka melihat berbagai aksesoris itu.

Tak lama mata Hinata terpukau pada sebuah karet rambut berwarna ungu pucat dengan garis-garis hitam serta bulu-bulu lembut berwarna gading yang mengelilingi ujungnya.

'Cantik,' katanya dalam hati.

"Kau suka itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino di belakang Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang sedang dipegangnya tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku belikan ini?" tanya Ino tak yakin. Benda itu terlalu sederhana sebagai kado ulang tahun.

Hinata tertawa ringan lalu memandang Ino dengan mata geli.

"Kalaupun ingin, aku tidak bisa memakainya, Ino-chan,"

"Rambutku kan pendek, mana bisa pakai ikat rambut ini. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai tiga tahun lagi agar rambutku panjang dan bisa diikat dengan karet rambut cantik ini," kata Hinata.

Ino tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya ia ikut memegang karet rambut tersebut. Hari ini ia dikejutkan lagi oleh gadis berambut indigo yang telah menjadi temannya hampir tiga tahun.. Kesukaan Hinata pada hal sederhana, keinginannya untuk tidak menonjolkan latar belakang keluarga, dan senyumnya yang lembut nan manis membuat Ino semakin mengagumi gadis itu.

'Sayang, Namikaze Naruto tidak mengenal seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Kalau ada kesempatan pasti pria itu akan menyukai Hinata. Bahkan Ino yang seorang perempuan pun tidak menyangkal bahwa Ia menyukai Hinata dan sedikit iri karena tidak memiliki sifat seperti gadis itu.

"Kau ingin memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Ya..."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Hinata telah menemukan hadiah yang sesuai untuk ulang tahunnya. Sebuah cardigan berwarna soft pink kini telah berada di tempat kasir dan sebuah dompet hitam yang disarankan Hinata sebagai hadiah untuk Sai, kekasih Ino. Ino meminta kasir tersebut untuk membungkus dompet hitam itu dengan kertas kado, sedangkan cardigan soft pink untuk Hinata diletakkan di sebuah tas tangan kecil dengan motif salju.

Sembari menunggu kasir membungkus kado untuk Sai, Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang mengobrol di dekat pintu keluar mal. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sedangkan Sakura sesekali memandang ke dalam departemen store seperti mencari seseorang, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam tali tas yang dibawanya.

Hinata hanya tertegun memandang kedua orang itu. Mungkin sampai kapanpun Ia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Namikaze Naruto. Hinata hanya terlalu malu untuk memberanikan dirinya menyapa naruto. Bahkan dari jarak yang tidak dekat seperti ini, memandang wajah Naruto telah membuat rona merah di wajah manisnya. Yah, salahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah berusaha untuk melakukan hal itu.

Setelah kasir selesai dengan kado Sai, Hinata dan Ino pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang berarti mereka harus melewati Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan baik untuk Hinata menyapa Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi sifat pemalunya mengalahkan kesempatan yang berharga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

London.

Tiga tahun kemudian...

.

.

"Tanjoubi omedetoo, Hinata!" kata Itachi sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Arigatoo, Itachi nii-san" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Baru beberapa detik Itachi merasakan rambut lembut Hinata ditangannya, tiba-tiba Hinata ditarik menjauhinya dan terhenti di pelukan hangat seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Neji di telinga Hinata.

Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Hinata. Dengan gerakan lambat jari-jari tangannya menyisir helaian rambut gadis itu.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang," katanya lagi.

Hinata tersenyum, sedangkan Itachi berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sepupu laki-laki Hinata yang luar biasa protektif.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukku Hinata," kata Itachi sembari memberikan tanda agar Hinata yang masih dipeluk oleh Neji itu mengikutinya.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang makan kediaman Uchiha. Ruangan itu terasa hangat dengan perapian besar ditengahnya. Di meja makan telah tersedia berbagai makanan dan minuman yang menggugah selera .

Hinata memandang berkeliling, tidak ada spanduk bertuliskan 'happy birthday', pita-pita dan balon warna-warni, serta nuansa pink yang selalu menjadi tema ulang tahun anak perempuan. Kenyataan bahwa umurnya bukan lagi tujuh belas dan kejutan ini berasal beberapa pria membuat Hinata sadar bahwa tidak mungkin Ia mengharap ulang tahun anak perempuan seperti biasa.

"Lama sekali,"

Terdengar suara maskulin milik seorang pria yang berada di sofa yang paling dekat dengan perapian. Wajahnya menyembul dari sandaran sofa yang terlihat empuk. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis berponi yang diapit oleh dua pria berambut panjang.

Pria itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita ungu berukuran sedang pada gadis itu. Tak ada ucapan dan wajah ceria yang ditampilkannya. Walaupun begitu, si gadis berponi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kemudian mengambil kotak berpita yang disodorkan padanya.

"Arigatoo, Sasuke-kun..." katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Isinya...

Sebuah MP3 player.

Hinata tidak curiga ketika Itachi mengundangnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Tak disangka Itachi telah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Ditambah lagi ada Neji, kakak sepupunya yang ternyata meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke London. Selain itu Hinata juga dikejutkan oleh beberapa hadiah yang Ia ketahui dikirim jauh-jauh dari Jepang. Ada baju hangat rajutan dari Hanabi, Ipad keluaran terbaru dari Hiashi dan sebuah kotak mungil berpita yang Hinata tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Setelah mengetahui isi kotak tersebut, ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya. Kotak itu berisi sebuah karet rambut berwarna ungu pucat dengan garis-garis hitam serta bulu-bulu lembut berwarna gading yang mengelilingi ujungnya.

Benda yang diinginkannya tiga tahun yang lalu...

Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka mendapatkan hadiah itu di hari ulang tahunnya. Tepat tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Ia tahu tak mungkin membeli karet rambut itu karena rambutnya yang tak cukup panjang untuk diikat.

Tapi sekarang Ia bisa memakai karet rambut itu karena rambutnya telah melewati batas bahu, dan Ia sangat senang menerima kado yang ia yakin dikirim oleh sahabatnya Ino. Padahal biasanya Ino hanya menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, mungkin gadis itu merasa ulang tahun Hinata kali ini istimewa. Itu yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Aku ingin telepon Ino-chan dulu," kata Hinata seraya bangkit dari sofa empuknya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kadonya," katanya menjawab pandangan ingin tahu dari para pria di depannya.

"Nanti saja, aku sudah lapar!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak bisa kita makan sekarang?"

Hinata terdiam, dalam hati Ia menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Kakaknya, Itachi Nii-san dan Sasuke pasti lelah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata pada akhirnya.

.

.

Hari itu Hinata makan dengan lahapnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kehidupan sunyinya di London perlahan-lahan mulai berwarna dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang Ia sayangi. Neji-nii yang menyayanginya, Itachi-nii yang tenang dan lembut, serta Sasuke yang dingin tapi perhatian. Selain itu, sikap Otou-san yang perlahan mulai mengakuinya sebagai Hyuuga dan hadiah tak terduga dari Ino membuat Hinata yakin bahwa ulang tahunnya yang selalu diiringi musim dingin dan salju perlahan-lahan menghangat...

Selamat ulang tahun Hinata...

.

.

.

Oh, ingatkan Hinata untuk segera menelepon Ino...

.

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**


End file.
